Him
by rinchaaan
Summary: Wajah itu….Seperti biasa, wajah itu tetap saja mengagumkan. Terkadang aku sendiri berpikir mengapa ia bisa setampan itu. Kedua matanya, hidungnya yang mancung, garis tegas rahangnya serta bibirnya yang—menurutku—lembut. Eunhae fic/ Oneshot/ DLDR/ Rnr, please?


**Him**

**Disclaimer: God, Their parents, S.M Ent.**

**Character: Donghae, Hyukjae**

**Length: One-Shot**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: typo(s), messy plot.**

Wajah itu...

Seperti biasa, wajah itu tetap saja mengagumkan. Terkadang aku sendiri berpikir mengapa ia bisa setampan itu. Kedua matanya, hidungnya yang mancung, garis tegas rahangnya serta bibirnya yang—menurutku—lembut.

Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku selalu memperhatikannya seperti ini, memperhatikannya dari kejauhan seperti layaknya seorang _stalker._ Aku akui itu.

Mengapa? Yah, semua ini karena aku menyukainya—oh ayolah, untuk apa aku memperhatikannya, bahkan membututi ia pulang jika aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya?

Kadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, pernahkah ia menyadari keberadaanku ini? Kurasa tidak. Tidak mungkin orang yang populer seperti dia memandangku yang payah ini—bahkan aku diasingkan oleh kelasku sendiri! Menyedihkan, bukan?

Aku menyesali perasaan bodohku ini yang dengan seenaknya memilih dia sebagai orang yang kusukai karena _love at first sight_ saja ia tidak dengan seenak jidatnya muncul didepanku dan memamerkan senyuman khasnya itu, pasti aku tidak akan menjadi seperti _ini. _

_Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi_, itulah kata-kata yang sering kali _hyung_ku katakan. Itu memang benar adanya!

Kadang aku iri dengan gadis-gadis yang dengan berani menyatakan perasaan mereka pada_nya_—yah, walaupun berakhir pada sebuah penolakan halus darinya (apa kalian bertanya bagaimana caraku mengetahuinya?)

Tapi tetap saja! Aku tidak pernah atau _belum _berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, bertemu _face to face_ saja belum tentu aku berani!

Aku terus saja memperhatikan keluar jendela dan menatap lapangan sepak bola yang saat itu tengah dipenuhi para pemain termasuk dia. Aku penasaran mengapa ia bisa begitu mempesona dan mena—ah, mulai lagi..

Omong-omong aku belum memberi tahu siapa sosok dia sebenarnya, bukan? Namanya adalah Hyukjae atau Lee Hyukjae—hanya saja disini ia memanggil dirinya Eunhyuk, karena nama Hyukjae adalah nama seorang komedian dan jelas Eunhyuk bukanlah seorang komedian.

Aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku ada Eunhyuk tanpa mempedulikan guru kimiaku yang tengah menjelaskan berbagai rumus-rumus yang sudah aku kuasai diluar kepala—hey, aku murid yang termasuk dalam golongan pintar, asal kalian tahu!

Aku menopang daguku dengan tangan sebelah kiri sambil terus memperhatikan keluar jendela. Aku melihat Eunhyuk sedang menggiring bola kearah gawang, oh oh! Sedikit lagi! "Assaaa!" –ups.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan, Lee Donghae?"

Sial! Aku kelepasan berteriak, dan ini karenamu Lee Hyukjae! Rutukku dalam hati. Semua murid menatapku dengan tatapan aneh ada juga yang tengah menahan tawa mereka. Aku menundukkan wajahku dan menggeleng pelan lalu mengambil buku untuk menutupi wajah ku yang tengah memerah karena malu.

"Mari kita lanjutkan anak-anak…"

ooo

Aku berjalan sambil memeluk buku-bukuku erat seakan buku-buku itu akan hilang, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menatap lantai. Ini memang kebiasaanku, berjalan sambil menatap lantai tanpa mempedulikan jika aku tertabrak.

Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju perpustakaan yang letaknya agak jauh dari kelasku, biasanya saat istirahat tiba aku akan pergi keperpustakaan mengasingkan diriku dengan buku-buku. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki seorang pun teman disini.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Aku berhenti sejenak dan menolehkan kepalaku kearah suara derap langkah itu berasal. Eh? Bukankah itu, Hyukjae? Sedang apa dia disini? Oh tidak, dia mendekat. Ini buruk! Dia semakin mendekaat! Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus penasaran…? Aku menundukkan wajahku lalu kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan hingga sebuah tangan menghentikanku—bahkan memutar tubuhku.

Oh shisus, cobaan apa yang kau berikan padaku kali ini…..

ooo

**Author Pov**

"Kerja bagus, teman!" sahut salah satu teman setim Eunhyuk sambil menepuk namja berambut hitam legam itu. Eunhyuk membalas dengan cengiran lebar dan memamerkan gusinya sehingga terlihat sangat manis saat ia tersenyum. "Kau juga, Jo-ah!"

"Baiklah latihan untuk hari ini sampai disini! Sampai ketemu minggu depan!" ujar sang pelatih dan disahut oleh semua pemain gembira. Satu per satu dari mereka pun meninggalkan lapangan dan menuju ruang ganti—sekedar untuk mandi atau mengganti baju mereka.

"Eunhyuk, setelah ini kau akan pergi ke kantin ne?" Tanya salah satu teman Eunhyuk—Siwon.

"Kurasa tidak, Won. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Kim sonsaengnim di perpustakaan.." jawabnya sambil menghela napasnya . Ia memang bukan tipe pelajar yang dengan senang hati jika menerima tugas dari sonsaengnim, ia lebih senang ketika bergerak daripada duduk dan mendengarkan sonsaengnimnya mengoceh panjang lebar tentang hal yang terkadang tidak masuk diotaknya.

"Uh, baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah, Hyuk!" Siwon pun melambaikan tangannya dan berlari keluar ruang ganti. Eunhyuk membereskan barangnya dan menyimpannya kembali dalam lokernya. Lalu ia berjalan keluar dan menuju perpustakaan sambil menggendong tasnya.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang dan sesekali menyapa orang yang ia lihat hingga ia melihat seorang namja—dengan rambut yang hampir menyentuh bahunya—berada didepannya tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget bercampur dengan takut. _Apa aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana? _tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja namja itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan agak cepat dan terkesan menghindari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang penasaran dengan tingkah laku namja ini, ia pun mengejar namja itu lalu menepuk bahunya dan memutar namja yang tingginya tidak jauh berada dibawah Eunhyuk. Rambut brunnete pria yang agak panjang itu hampir menutupi kedua matanya, tetapi Eunhyuk masih bisa melihat bahwa kedua mata namja itu membulat karena kaget dengan tindakan Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba.

"A-a-ada y-yang bisa ku bantu, u-umh, E-eunhyuk-ssi?" ucap Donghae gugup. Ini merupakan yang pertama dalam hidupnya bertanya pada seorang Lee Hyukjae.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Eunhyuk malah mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengulurkannya mendekati wajah Donghae. Eunhyuk merapikan poni Donghae yang sedari tadi menutupi kedua matanya—entah mengapa merasa risih dengan helaian rambut itu.

_Ia punya mata yang indah_, batin Eunhyuk sambil menatap kedua mata Donghae bening itu.

Donghae merona hebat, kedua pipinya terasa sangat panas bahkan kedua telingannya ikut memerah. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae khawatir, "Err, kau tak apa? Seluruh wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?" tanyanya lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya didahi Donghae untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Ah, a-ani. Aku tidak apa-apa.." balasnya sambil menggigit bibirnya gugup, 'Ini semua gara-garamu, kau tahu!' teriak Donghae dalam batinnya.

"Tapi kau agak sedikit….hangat"

"S-sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, Eunhyuk-ssi! A-aku harus pergi!" Sebelum Eunhyuk sempat membalas, Donghae terlebih dahulu berlari menjauhi Eunhyuk entah kemana.

"Aneh.." gumamnya sambil melihat punggung Donghae yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. "Ah! Aku lupa tugasku, sial!" lanjutnya lagi sambil mengumpat dan berlari menuju perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda itu.

ooo

Donghae terus berlari, ia menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sepertinya rencana untuk ke perpustakaan harus batal, _ini semua gara-gara dia!_ Batin Donghae sambil merutuki Eunhyuk.

Ia terus berlari sampai ia menemukan taman belakang sekolah, ia pun berhenti berlari lalu mulai berjalan pelan kearah bukit yang terdapat ditaman itu. Bukit itu terdapat satu pohon maple yang cukup besar dan rindang, sehingga ia bisa duduk dengan tenang walaupun pada siang hari seperti saat ini.

'Kurasa aku harus bolos pada jam pelajaran nanti,' ucapnya dalam hati,

**Donghae POV**

Aku menangkup kedua pipi ku yang kembali merona ini, ugh, Lee Hyukjae kau membuatku gila!

Aku kembali mengingat 'insiden' beberapa menit yang lalu. Itu terasa seperti mimpi, dia memanggilku—walaupun bukan memanggil namaku, tetapi aku tetap senang! Ah, dan betapa dekatnya ia tadi. Aku bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas, hidungnya, kedua matanya, dan oh—bibirnya!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah merasuki Eunhyuk hingga ia merapikan poniku yang memang panjang dan kuakui sedikit merepotkan terkadang, aah~! Ini terasa seperti mimpi! Ia bahkan sempat mengkhawatirkanku!

Kupeluk kedua kakiku dan bersender pada batang pohon maple, lalu perlahan aku pun tertidur.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Mianhae Kim sonsaengnim, erm—aku sedikit telat memberikan tugasku. Mianhae," ujar Eunhyuk sambil berkali-kali membungkuk hormat pada sang sonsaengnim. Jelas sekali Kim sonsaengnim tidak terlalu senang dengan perbuatan Eunhyuk, ia menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Hm, tak apa. Kau boleh pergi sekarang," perintahnya sambil memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Eunhyuk, sekali lagi Eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Kim sonsaengnim.

"Hah, untung saja pria tua itu tidak mengamuk. Ini semua gara-gara dia," keluhnya, ia mengacak rambut hitamnya kasar.

Ia melewati koridor yang berhubungan langsung dengan taman belakang sekolah, ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya didalam kantong saku celananya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada taman tersebut sampai terhenti pada sebuah bukit dengan pohon maple disana.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kesana, lalu duduk dengan tenang dibawah pohon maple itu. Ia menghirup udara lalu menghembuskannya keluar.

"Ummh.."

Eunhyuk tersentak setelah mendengar sebuah err—desahan yang bunyinya tak berasal jauh dari tempat dimana ia duduk. Ia mulai mengusap tengkuknya pelan,

"Uhh," suara itu kembali terdengar, Eunhyuk berdiri dan mulai mencari sumber suara itu. Ia mengintip bagian lain dari pohon maple itu dan menemukan Donghae tengah tertidur sambil mengulum ibu jarinya seperti sebuah permen.

"Aish, apa yang ia pikirkan hingga tidur disini.." gumamnya pelan, ia berjalan kearah Donghae lalu berjongkok dan menatap wajah tidur Donghae.

Donghae keliatan sangat tenang dan damai saat ia tidur, wajahnya kelihatan begitu lembut seakan-akan bisa rusak jika menyentuhnya dengan kasar. Kedua belah bibirnya mengatup membentuk sebuah pout yang manis, ia mendengkur pelan.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari wajah manisnya, hm?" gumamnya lembut sambil menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Donghae.

"Ia punya kedua mata yang indah,"

"Hidung yang mancung.." ia mencubit hidung Donghae pelan, Donghae bergerak tetapi dengan mata tetap terpejam. Eunhyuk terkikik pelan.

"Kulitnya bahkan sangat lembut seperti bayi.." ia mengelus pipi Donghae lembut, jemarinya kembali menelusuri wajah Donghae hingga jemarinya berhenti tepat di bibir tipis Donghae. Ia mengusap dengan lembut bibir tipis itu.

Entah darimana asalnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan gejolak dalam dirinya untuk mengecup bibir itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Apa yang kupikirkan.._

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya ia mulai menunduk, wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Eunhyuk bisa merasakan napas Donghae diwajahnya, ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menangkap bibir Donghae dengan bibirnya.

"Ungh,"

Donghae menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping hingga bibir Eunhyuk mendarat bukan dibibirnya melainkan di pipinya. Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya kaget dengan cepat ia menjauh lalu tatapannya pun bertemu dengan mata bulat Donghae yang menatapnya aneh sekaligus kaget.

Donghae pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Eunhyuk, ia menyentuh pipinya. Basah, pikirnya.

'Apa aku meneteskan air liur saat tidur tadi?..'

"E-eunhyuk-ssi? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Err, aku kebetulan saja lewat didepan taman dan bertemu denganmu yang sedang tertidur disini.." jelasnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, Donghae hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan gigitan kecil yang ia berikan pada bibir bagian bawahnya.

Keduanya terdiam, sama-sama larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Donghae tidak menyangka bahwa ia dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan namja yang ia sukai. Bahkan saat ia tertidur tadi ia bermimpi Eunhyuk tengah mengelus pipinya bahkan menciumnya. Wajahnya pun sontak memerah—lagi.

"Aish, pabbo!" racau Donghae dan menggeleng kepalanya cepat,

"Kau tak apa, Donghae?" Tanya Eunhyuk, terselip nada khawatir di ucapannya.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk horror, "D-darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Eh?"

"A-aku ti-tidak pernah memberi tahu namaku s-sebelumnya padamu.." gumamnya pelan,

"I-itu, aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku," balas Eunhyuk, ia menarik napasnya dan mulai kembali membuka mulutnya, "kurasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, hanya saja aku tidak ingat dimana," Donghae hanya bisa diam, mulutnya terbuka lebar—tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Donghae yang bisa dibilang sangat _priceless_ itu, Donghae seakan sadar dengan apa yang tengah Eunhyuk tertawakan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sungguh manis jika seperti itu, Hae." Ucapnya sambil tetap tertawa. Donghae merona hebat, Eunhyuk memanggilnya _Hae_ bahkan berkata bahwa ia _m-manis_.

"Kau memerah lagi, apa kau sakit, Hae?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "A-ani, aku t-tidak apa.."

Eunhyuk menyeringai, "Ah, kurasa kau memerah karena kau kupanggil manis, eh?"

_BLUSHH_

Kali ini wajah Donghae lebih memerah dari sebelumnya, ia tampak seperti lobster sehabis dimasak. Eunhyuk tertawa lebar hingga gusinya terlihat dengan jelas, Donghae tidak pernah melihat tawa Eunhyuk sedekat ini sebelumnya.

"Aku juga tahu kalau selama ini kau menjadi stalker ku.." lanjut Eunhyuk dengan senyum kemenangan tertera jelas diwajahnya.

Eunhyuk beringsut mendekat kearah Donghae lalu berbisik tepat ditelinga namja brunnete itu, "Aku tahu kau menyukai ku.." ia pun meniup tepat ditelinga Donghae dan membuat namja itu merinding.

"Ba-bagai—" bel sekolah mereka tiba-tiba berbunyi dan membuat Donghae mengurungkan niatnya bertanya bagaimana Eunhyuk tahu itu semua. Eunhyuk pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Donghae lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Anggap saja aku punya indera keenam, manis" godanya dengan kedipan dimatanya lalu Eunhyuk pun berjalan menninggalkan Donghae yang tengah diam tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Donghae merasa dunia ini berputar, "Shisus, cobaan apa yang kau berikan padaku kali ini…." Racaunya.

Dalam hati ia merutuki Eunhyuk yang mengakibatkannya seperti ini, tapi disisi lain ia sangat senang bahwa pada kenyataan Eunhyuk menyadari keberadaan dirinya dan itu membuat dirinya tenang.

"Liat saja Lee Hyukjae, aku akan segera membuat dirimu menjadi milikku," ujarnya dengan seringaian yang terpasang diwajah manisnya.

.

.

**The End.**

**A/n: **

**having a writer-block and so on. barely have a confident to writing again pwahaha. i know it sucks, pardon me :3**


End file.
